


WHAT MAKES.....???

by hilson



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilson/pseuds/hilson





	WHAT MAKES.....???

I have often wondered, what makes one gay?  
Is it who you are? Who you love? Or is it what one takes up the ass or fuck?  
Can anyone make you gay, or just help you discover that which is hidden?  
Being raped and abused, enjoying the dominance, reacting to the pain, does that make me a masochist or gay?  
Calling me a cocksucking, cum loving cunt faggot; isn't that being an internal homophobic?? GAY MAN!!!  
My love for ass and not pussy; doesn't matter male or female, is it being gay or just loving a tight not easily self lubricating hole.  
Gayism isn't a cock-borne disease, or any disease that can be cured by cruelty. For crying out loud!!  
Queer doesn't necessarily make one gay, it just makes one a lover of wierd, crazy and interesting things; we are both misfits of the society but of different kinds.  
Am i gay if one stimulates my G-spot and make me have an orgasm?  
Am i gay because i have fair skin, like make up, cross-dressing and being girlish??  
Is gayism about making a man fell less manly? Whatever that means, is it about breaking someone and proving a stupid point? Or is it about love, friendship and trust.  
Please tell me its not about the negatives only, but about positives, challenges, love, belonging and being treated like a person not a piece of meat.


End file.
